


Hurts So Much; Feels So Good

by Blue_Nightshade



Series: Dark Heaven [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Bloodplay, Consensual Violence, Dark Stuff, Established Relationship, Isaac-centric, M/M, Rope Bondage, Scott and Isaac are a little bit evil, They're also kinda messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Nightshade/pseuds/Blue_Nightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tear of blood races slowly down the length of rope, falling onto the concrete floor with an ever so faint plop. His breathing starts to become shallow, desperately trying to remain conscious, but feeling himself tip over to that edge. And he knows – God, he knows – that once he tumbles over the edge, he won’t stop falling.<br/>So he needs to keep trying.<br/>“Almost there.” Speaks him. His master. His alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurts So Much; Feels So Good

A tear of blood races slowly down the length of rope, falling onto the concrete floor with an ever so faint _plop_. His breathing starts to become shallow, desperately trying to remain conscious, but feeling himself tip over to that edge. And he knows – God, he knows – that once he tumbles over the edge, he won’t stop falling.

So he needs to keep trying.

“Almost there.” Speaks him. His master. His alpha.

He looks up to his alpha, and notices the dark orbs that become his irises, gradually making those thin bands of brown disappear. That look, mixed with his lower lip curling in a predatory snarl, means his alpha is pleased; his alpha is aroused.

Isaac loves that look. It means he’s being good for his master.

“So close. You’re doing so good.”

That’s all the praise – however small it may be, he must take it – Isaac gets before Scott continues, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his left cheek, just a brush of lips against his skin, right before he brings his index finger’s claw to that same spot, and scrapes downward, procuring a line of blood. Isaac bites back his need to scream, to yell out in an attempt to express his pain. But he mustn’t do it. No. His alpha won’t like it. And really, there would be no fun in that.

Scott continues his ploy across Isaac’s body, kissing and clawing wherever he wants to, but careful to avoid any major arteries. His alpha may like his blood, but he doesn’t need too much of it, at least not from him.

 _The same cannot be said for others_ , Isaac thinks amusingly to himself, a dark humour.

Things were not always like this, or at least before Scott moved to the quiet town of Beacon Hills. Isaac used to live with his abusive father, an alcoholic pathetic excuse of a life form who would constantly beat him, subsequently becoming Isaac’s shadow even on gloomy days where no sun was up to shine down. He used to be a lonely kid in school, never talking to anyone, never making friends. The other kids would always make fun of him; talk about him. _Did you hear about Isaac Lahey? His dad, like, kicks him everyday. I hear he gets locked in the basement or something._ Oh how funny it is when rumours are so far from the truth, yet so close to it. His father wouldn’t just lock him in the basement. No, he would do worse things. Things Isaac couldn’t even think about most of the time. And because of that, it led him to Scott.

When his alpha moved to town, a mid-twenties man living alone in a house away from the town life, somewhere near the woods, Isaac knew something was up. He didn’t dare go prodding around, but deep down inside, he knew Scott meant something. And Scott knew it too.

There would be occasional glimpses – just short lapses in time of a mere second – where Isaac would gaze across his field of view, and would catch a pair of red eyes. The very next second, those eyes would disappear. And Isaac would want more. He felt drawn to this strange man, which was weird, because he knew absolutely nothing about him. But then again, his life was no prime example of normal.

Eventually, Scott got to him. Scott entered him. Scott changed him. Isaac wasn’t scared when he found out what his alpha was. In fact, he found it exciting. It made Scott more desirable. Many times his master asked him to move in with him, to leave school, leave his old life and start a new one. Isaac couldn’t agree more, but both boys knew there was something holding the blue-eyed boy back. His father was still alive. And Scott intended to change that.

Did Isaac stop him? No. Did Isaac question his father’s mysterious murder appearing on the newspaper, stating that he died from some bizarre animal attack? No.

Isaac didn’t question his boyfriend one bit; he trusted him completely.

And he trusts him right now.

Scott brings his claw down on his final wound, untying the rope that bounds Isaac to the floor and lets him stand up, the cool wind blowing through the open windows of their house in the woods emitting goosebumps all over his naked skin. The floor on which he is standing is pooled with his blood, and the rope is no cleaner. His wounds are starting to heal, but Isaac revels in the marks. His alpha’s marks.

He loves it when his Scott marks him. Marks signify possession.

It was Scott who initiated the idea with the rope, but it was Isaac who though it out completely. Scott loves seeing him tied and bound, unable to free himself, unable to do anything but let his alpha take him however he pleases. Isaac loves it when Scott marks him, loves how the dark-haired man claims him as his own. The pain he receives when they do this is only a sultry reminder of his alpha’s power, but also of the extent of his love.

“You okay?” Asks Scott, handing Isaac a robe and brushing a strand of loose hair away from his forehead, smiling softly, a stark contrast to his snarl just moments ago.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

“And your wounds?”

“They’ll heal.”

Scott nods, pressing a soft kiss to Isaac’s lips and walking to the open window of their room, drawing the curtain aside and staring out at the view of trees. The sky casts an indigo blue, rendering the trees of Beacon Hills to overturn a dark silhouette. Crows caw among the distance, and far away in the actual town, car honks and the chatter of people can be heard.

“I was thinking about a kids meal tonight.”

Isaac puts on his robe and walks over to Scott, standing beside him and staring out at the view. “You want to do takeout again? We already did that yesterday.”

Scott looks toward him, a flash of alpha red glowing through his eyes in a heartbeat, and a dark smile etches his lips. “I’m not talking about takeout.” He mutters quietly.

Isaac takes a moment to let that sink in, and soon enough, he’s wearing an expression that matches his alpha’s, because right at that moment, he hears it. Far away from the woods, near Beacon Hills Elementary School, a couple of kids can be heard laughing. And they’re all alone.

Things used to be bad for Isaac, but now? Now Isaac is wondering if he should feed Scott tonight. He loves his new life, however weird it may be.

 


End file.
